First Night
by SleepingSeeker
Summary: Written for Leorai Week on Tumblr. Day 3: Passion. Set in the Tender Trap series, right after part II. Leo and Karai's first night as man and wife in the Costa Rican rainforest. Rated M for sexual content.


**First Night**

A chorus of nocturnal beasts, known and unknown, filled the dark spaces between ferns and curling fronds in the surrounding jungle. Where the thick canopy of the Costa Rican rain forest shook and split from the taunting wind, the moon peeked. It crept across the sea of the night, heavy and swollen, white and ghostly, in the black sky; joined by the twinkling dazzle of a multitude of stars.

Scented by the sharp spiced perfume of night-blooming blossoms, the breeze cut across the moon-lit pond, dark but dazzling in glittering reflection of a million tiny diamonds, to come upon them. Dancing across their joined bodies. Alighting and pattering along the bare flesh of her legs and arms, the breeze raised gooseflesh and teased tendrils of her dark hair to fall across her flushed face. Several strands clung to her cheek, glistening with perspiration.

Straddling him in the delicate grass, bruised beneath them from their intimate exertion, she rose and fell, hips grinding in a languorous rolling motion; driving him deep within her with every measured descent. Driving him mad with passion as she rose again. Slow, so slow. Unbearably slow. Pausing as she lifted to take in his anguished expression. To feel the waves of his need, invisible, powerful, cresting against her and matching her own.

His head raised up from the ground, arms reaching, pleading with his eyes, sharp and intense. But she did not relent. Keeping her body poised so that he was just within her. Teasing. She felt his body trembling with the effort of remaining in control. His and hers. But it wouldn't last. He was too close to breaking.

Wanting to extend the moment of pleasure, so sweet in its aching throbbing yearning, she braced her splayed fingertips across his upper chest, pinning him in place. Feeling the drumming of his heart; matching her own. Relishing her power over him.

A sly smile spread across her face. Feral and wild. Lighting his blood afire.

The hungry light in his storming eyes grew fierce. With a deep, resonant growl, he bucked once, powerfully. She gasped as she was thrown off him. Her expression a mix of surprise and delight.

He raised up on one elbow and hooked her with his arm. Rolled her onto her back as she laughed. Serious, but with a rare light dancing in his eyes, he paused only a moment as he loomed above her. Taking in her face, he said in a husky, hoarse voice, "I love you," before going on with his lustful actions.

He captured her hands as they moved to tickle his sides. Maneuvered her wrists; pulling them up above her head; holding them in place with one hand. The other moved to her hips and gripped it tightly for leverage as he pushed himself deep within her body. He sighed in relief and desire.

She moaned and twisted. Writhed against his steady pistoning movements. She ran her tongue along his jaw, tasting the salty, musky flavor of his skin. Kissing and grazing his delicate flesh with her teeth. Her body arched against his. Breasts brushing against the firm surface of his chest; the sensation tingling her nipples and sending electric fissures of pleasure throughout her body. She squirmed and her heels dug into the soft grass.

"My love. Leonardo," she murmured between kisses. "My husband."

"Haah, my . . . wife," he panted. He turned his head and kissed her deeply, plundering her mouth with his tongue. As he reared back, the smile on her face made his breath hitch.

He groaned into the side of her neck; lapping and sucking at the hollow; nipping with one incisor and rolling his hips until he heard her breath catch. The sound spurred his passion. His hips bucked; pumping furiously. Pummeling her without restraint until she arched her back, rocked her head from side to side.

Her soft moans rose into intense, wordless cries. Her legs came up alongside of him, opening herself more fully to him.

"Mmuh, Karai," he ground out between gasps and soft grunts. He released her wrists and wrapped his arms around her back, lifting her partially from the ground. "Karai!"

"MMmmohho," she moaned, fingers working across his shoulders until her fists pressed into the back of his neck. "Leo, yes. God, yes."

His face pressed firmly into the side of her neck as the rumbling growling purr erupted from the back of his throat. Their joined voices carried in the breeze; rising higher into the waving canopy; mingling with the song of the jungle. Wild and untamable. Primitive and joyous.

His breath came in shallow gasps as his hips pumped harder, becoming frantic as she suddenly cried out again. The sound tipped him over the brink. Grasping and shuddering, they tumbled into ecstasy. Clinging to one another.

Their first night as man and wife. Witnessed by only what was feral and free and pure as a child. Lost to passion. Lost to the world.

But safe in each other's arms.


End file.
